bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:CosmicSkyy/More Ideas
(These Ideas Still Are Fictional) © CosmicSkyy. All rights reserved YASSS onEtt aDDed ApHiDS ' Base Grounds: ticket shop moved to ticket tent Sloth Bear: New temporary quest giver found where every temporary quest giver goes Quests: *Sloth Bear's Arrival: Collect 1,000,000 Pollen. *Slow Sunflowers: Collect 500,000 Pollen From The Sunflower Field. *Steady Strawberries: Collect 700,000 Pollen From The Strawberry Field, Collect 50 Focus Tokens. *Comfortable Clovers: Collect 10,000,000 Pollen, Collect 5,000,000 White Pollen, Collect 2,500,000 Blue Pollen, Collect 2,500,000 Red Pollen, Collect 1,250,000 Pollen From The Clover Field, Collect 100 Focus Tokens. *Moderate Mushrooms: Collect 50,000,000 Pollen From The Mushroom Field. *Ponderous Pumpkins: Collect 3,000,000 Pollen From The Pumpkin Patch, Collect 1,500,000 White Pollen From The Cactus Field, Collect 200 Focus Tokens. *Sedate Stumps And Spiders: Collect 100,000,000 Pollen, Collect 60,000,000 Pollen From The Spider Field, Collect 40,000,000 Pollen From The Stump Field, Collect 400 Focus Tokens, Defeat 10 Spiders. *Slow And Steady: Collect 500,000,000 Pollen, Collect 800 Focus Tokens. *Delibrate Dandelions: Collect 100,000,000 Pollen From The Dandelion Field, Collect 1,600 Focus Tokens. *Focus!: Collect 5000 Focus Tokens. *Sloth Bear's Initial Ending: Collect 1,000,000,000 Pollen, Collect 500,000,000 White Pollen, Collect 250,000,000 Pollen From The Mountain Top Field, Collect 125,000,000 Pollen From The Stump Field, Defeat 1 Stump Snail. Blue Extract Dispenser Required: 4 Gifted Blue Bees Dispenses 1-50 Blue Extracts,1-50 Blueberries And 5,000,000 Honey Every 5 Days. Red Extract Dispenser Required: 4 Gifted Red Bees Dispenses 1-50 Red Extracts, 1-100 Blueberries And 5,000,000 Honey Every 5 Days. Level 10 Area: (Extension Of Wall Behind Pineapple Patch) Lily Field *Area Of 600 Flowers. 33% Red, 33% Blue, 34% White Mobs: Centipede *Respawns Every: 2 Hours *Health: 5,000 *Battle Points: 200 *Honey: 2,000,000 *Damage: 50 *Bond: 100 Guaranteed Drops: *2,000,000 Honey *1-100 Treats *200 Battle Points Possible Drops: *50 Sunflower Seeds *Oil *Glitter *Star Jelly *Gifted Silver Egg *Gifted Gold Egg Like Cave Monsters, Centipedes Don't Have to wait to lunge at players. Other: *5 Lilies Spread In Corners of the field. Level 15 Area Ant Gate Lvl 25 Area Father Bear New permanent bear where the ticket shop was. repeatable quests (not having to be in the same order, kinda like gifted riley and bucko quests). Quests: *Father's Day: Collect 100,000,000 Pollen, Collect 50,000,000 Pollen From The Mountain Top Field, Defeat 100 Ants, Defeat 1 King Beetle, Collect 3,000 Honey Tokens. (pollen improves by 50,000,000 once repeated, Ants improve by 1-50, KB improves by 1, Honey Tokens Improve By 1,000-5,000) *Father Bear: Mechanics: Use The Red Cannon 10 Times, Use The Blue Cannon 20 Times, Use The Yellow Cannon 40 Times, Use The Honey Dispenser 5 Times, Use The Treat Dispenser 5 Times, Use The Blueberry Dispenser Two Times, Use The Strawberry Dispenser Two Times, Use The Royal Jelly Dispenser (Star Hall) One Time, Craft 10 Ingredients With The Blender. (Improves by 1-10 once repeated) *Father Bear: Insect Ambush: Defeat 1 Tunnel Bear, Defeat 2 King Beetles, Defeat 10 Werewolves, Defeat 20 Scorpions, Defeat 20 Spiders, Defeat 30 Mantiss, Defeat 50 Ladybugs, Defeat 60 Rhino Beeltes, Defeat 70 Ants, Defeat 10 Stick Nymphs. (improves by 1 once repeated) *Father Bear: Goo-day! (only australians will get that joke): Collect 10,000,000 Goo, Collect 5,000,000 Goo From Red Flowers, Collect 4,000,000 Goo From Blue Flowers, Collect 2,000,000 Goo From The Spider Field. (improves by 5,000,000 once repeated) *Father Bear: Egg Hunt: Collect 20,000,000 Goo, Collect 40,000,000 Pollen From The Mountain Top Field, Collect 60,000,000 White Pollen, Defeat 1 Tunnel Bear, Craft 50 Ingredients with the blender. *Father Bear: Just Instrumental!: Collect 100,000,000 Blue Pollen From The Mountain Top Field, Use 10 Royal Jellies, Discover A Music Bee, Craft 33 Ingredients with the blender. ( Pollen Improves by 50,000,000, Royal Jelly And Blender Improve by 10-30, Music Bee Doesnt Change.) *Father Bear: Kitchen: Collect 200,000,000 Pollen From White Flowers, Collect 100,000,000 Goo, Collect 1 Pollen From Blue Flowers, Collect 1 Pollen From Blue Flowers, Collect 50 Tokens From Ladybugs, Defeat 10 King Beetles, Use The Treat Dispenser 10 Times. *Father Bear: Mother's Day: Feed 10000 Treats to your bees, Level 1 Bee Up To Lvl 11, Give 1 Treat Maker To Mother Bear. *Father Bear: Blue Blossoms: Collect 500,000,000 Pollen From The Blue Flower Field. *Father Bear: Red Roses: Collect 500,000,000 Pollen From The Rose Field. *Father Bear: White Dandelions: Collect 250,000,000 Pollen From The Dandelion Field, Collect 250,000,000 White Pollen. *Father Bear: Bees: Use 100 Royal Jellies, Discover A Basic Bee, Discover A Shocked Bee, Discover A Ninja Bee, Discover A Crimson Bee. Gummy Teleporter *Teleports you to the Gummy Arcade. A Gummy Bee Required. 30 Bee Area Marigold Field *First Lane To The Left Of The 30 Bee Area *Filled With Beautiful Marigold Flowers (5 in total) *60% White, 30% Red, 10% Blue *17% Small Flowers, 63% Medium Flowers, 20% Large Flowers *Smallest Out Of The Five Fields, 20x25. *Mobs: 2 Yellow Butterflies **1000 Health Each **Damage: 25 Each **Drops: ***15,000 Honey ***1 Ticket ***5 Treats ***2 Gumdrops **Drops (possible): ***10 Tickets ***50 Treats ***10 Gumdrops ***Glitter (increments of 1,3,5.) ***Oil (increments of 2,4,6) ** Takes 20:00 to Respawn. Periwinkle Patch *Second Lane To The Left Of The 30 Bee Area *Filled With Periwinkle Flowers (10 in total) *80% Blue, 20% White *10% Small Flowers, 59% Medium Flowers, 31% Large Flowers *Second Smallest Field, 22x25. *Mobs: 3 Blue Dragonflies **4000 Health Each **Damage: 25 Each **Drops: ***40,000 Honey ***3 Tickets ***10 Gumdrops ***2 Treats **Drops (possible) ***10-30 Tickets ***100 Treats ***40 Gumdrops ***Blue Extract (increments of 2,5,9,12.) ***Glitter (increments of 1,2,3,5.) ***1 Bucko Bee Egg **Takes 40:00 To Respawn. Fern Field *First Lane To The Right Of The 30 Bee Area. *6 Ferns Are Scattered Across This Field. *100% White *5% Small Flowers , 45% Medium Flowers , 50% Large Flowers *Second Biggest Field, 26x25. *Mobs: Fern Monster (Boss) **Health: 10,000,000 **Damage: 100 **Drops: ***10,000,000 Honey ***30 Tickets ***300 Treats ***10 Enzymes ***10 Jellybeans **Drops (Possible): ***30-100 Tickets ***1000-40,000 Treats ***20+ Enzymes ***30 Glue ***10 Glitter ***Star Jelly (increments of 5,10,15.) ***Any Star Egg **Takes 2 Days To Respawn. Wattle Field *Second Lane To The Right Of The 30 Bee Area. *4 Wattles Lay Among The Field. *50% White, 45% Red, 5% Blue *3% Small Flowers , 27% Medium Flowers , 70% Large Flowers *Third Smallest Field, 24x25. *Mobs: 1 Aphid. **Health: 3000 **Damage: 100 **Drops: ***30,000,000 Honey ***50 Treats ***1 Red Extract ***2 Enzymes ***5 Tickets ***2 Glitter **Takes 3 Days To Respawn. Star Field *Under The Lid In The 30 Bee Area, Shadow Bear Moved North. *6 Stars Are Scattered Across This Field. *55% Blue, 45% White, *100% Large Flowers *Largest Field, 30 x 30. *No Mobs. 40 Bee Gate *40 Bees Required. *Found Next To Star Field. Plush Bear Permanent Bear Found Inside The 40 Bee Area. Quests: *Plush Bear: Starting Off: Collect 2000 Honey Tokens, Make 250,000,000 Honey. *Plush Bear: Factory: Collect 4000 Honey Tokens, Make 500,000,000 Honey. *Plush Bear: Craft The Bear!: Collect 6000 Honey Tokens, Make 750,000,000 Honey, Craft 15 Enzymes, Craft 20 Moon Charms. *Plush Bear: Sale!: Collect 5000 Honey Tokens, Make 650,000,000 Honey, Craft 50 Glue, Craft/Collect 50 Glitter. *Plush Bear: Sold!: Collect 11,000 Honey Tokens, Make 1,250,000,000 Honey, Use 10 Glue. *Plush Bear: Marshmallows: Collect 13,000 Honey Tokens, Make 1,500,000,000 Honey, Collect 10 Marshmallow Bees. (If you have already collected all marshmallow bees, this last thing wont matter, but if you havent, It will give you 10 Marshmallow Bees At The End Of The "Sold!" Quest.) *Plush Bear: Plush Workshop 1: Collect 18,000 Honey Tokens, Make 2,500,000,000 Honey, Craft 100 Glue, Craft 100 Oil, Collect 12 Enzymes, Use 1 Glitter, Defeat Stump Snail. *Plush Bear: Plush Workshop 2: Collect 23,000 Honey Tokens, Make 5,000,000,000 Honey, Craft 25 Enzymes, Craft 50 Extract, Defeat 75 Mantiss, Defeat 32 Scorpions. *Plush Bear: Plush Workshop 3: Collect 28,000 Honey Tokens, Make 7,500,000,000 Honey, Craft 50 Enzymes, Craft/Collect 100 Glitter, Collect 36 Enzymes, Defeat 3 Stump Snails. *Plush Bear: Finale: Collect 50,000 Honey Tokens, Make 10,000,000,000 Honey, Craft 100 Enzymes, Craft 200 Glue, Craft 200 Extract, Use 25 Glitter, Defeat 5 Stump Snails, Defeat 10 Tunnel Bears, Defeat 15 King Beetles. 40 Bee Shop Inside: 'Star Wand "A magical wand used for making everything a little brighter. Might also spread some star tokens here and there." *Price: 10,000,000,000 Honey, 250 Moon Charms, 100 Sprinkles, 100 Glitter, 25 Star Tokens Stats: Collects pollen in a star shape, every 12th scoop drops 1-10 Moon Charms and collects ALL pollen from the star shaped flower patches. *Range: 25 Flowers *Collecting Pattern: Star Shape 'Starry Backpack' "A backpack that is always glowing with life." Cost: 15,000,000,000 Honey, 500 Moon Charms, 250 Glitter Capacity: 15,000,000 Star Boots Star Belt Star Bear (seller) Items/Tools Star Treats (Not The 1000 Ticket Ones) *Comes In Star Strawberry, Star Blueberry, Star Sunflower, Star Pineapple. *Feed A Bee A Star treat (it has to be their favourite treat) and they instantly gain 3 levels. has a 1/100 chance of turning gifted. (you see how they aren't star treats anymore?) **Ways Of Obtaining: ***Very Rarely From Stump Snail, Fern Monster Or Aphid ***Complete All Plush Bears Quests For 1 Of Each ***Complete Father Bear's 40th Quest For 1 Random. Jar Of Gumdrops *10 Gumdrops Come In A Jar, And If You Press C (or just click and activate), 10 Gumdrops Will Splat Onto The Field. But they are not normal gumdrops. These Gumdrops Last 5-10 Minutes. **Ways Of Obtaining ***Gummy Bear's Lair (Hidden Ontop Of Glue Dispenser) ***Rare Drops From King Beetle, Tunnnel Bear And Stump Snail. ***Can Be Crafted With 100 Gumdrops, 20 Glue and 20 Royal Jelly. Treat Maker *Basically A Little Treat Dispenser. *Use 1 Treat Dispenser And You Get 100 Treats. *Give Mother Bear 1 Treat Maker and You Get 1000 Treats. (Cooldown 30:00:00) *Give Science Bear 1 Treat Maker And You Get 3 Enzymes and/ or Glitter. (Cooldown also 30:00:00) **Ways Of Obtaining ***Rare Gifts From Science Bear/ Father Bear ***Drops From Fern Monster, Butterfly, Aphid ***Can Be Crafted With 10,000 Treats, 20 Glue, 5 Metal. Metal *A Basic Crafting Item, Does Nothing, But Can Create Useful Things. **Ways Of Obtaining: ***Common Drops From Fern Monster, Aphids And Blue Dragonflies. ***Can Be Crafted With 10 Glue, 2 Stingers. ***Rare Rewards From Polar Bear, Black Bear and Brown Bear. Badges *Marigold Field(Red Pollen: to increase by 20) **Cadet: Collect 250,000 Pollen From The Marigold Field. **Hotshot: Collect 2,500,000 Pollen From The Marigold Field. **Ace: Collect 25,000,000 Pollen From The Marigold Field. **Master: Collect 250,000,000 Pollen From The Marigold Field. **Grand Master: Collect 5,000,000,000 Pollen From The Marigold Field. **Challenge: Collect 25,000,000,000 Pollen From The Marigold Field. *Periwinkle Patch (Blue Pollen: to increase by 20) **Cadet: Collect 250,000 Pollen From The Periwinkle Patch. **Hotshot: Collect 2,500,000 Pollen From The Periwinkle Patch. **Ace: Collect 25,000,000 Pollen From The Periwinkle Patch. **Master: Collect 250,000,000 Pollen From The Periwinkle Patch. **Grand Master: Collect 5,000,000,000 Pollen From The Periwinkle Patch. **Challenge: Collect 25,000,000,000 Pollen From The Periwinkle Patch. *Fern Field (Bonus Attack: to increase by 1) **Cadet: Collect 250,000 Pollen From The Fern Field. **Hotshot: Collect 2,500,000 Pollen From The Fern Field. **Ace: Collect 25,000,000 Pollen From The Fern Field. **Master: Collect 250,000,000 Pollen From The Fern Field. **Grand Master: Collect 5,000,000,000 Pollen From The Fern Field. **Challenge: Collect 25,000,000,000 Pollen From The Fern Field. *Wattle Field (Loot Luck: to increase by 10) **Cadet: Collect 250,000 Pollen From The Wattle Field. **Hotshot: Collect 2,500,000 Pollen From The Wattle Field. **Ace: Collect 25,000,000 Pollen From The Wattle Field. **Master: Collect 250,000,000 Pollen From The Wattle Field. **Grand Master: Collect 5,000,000,000 Pollen From The Wattle Field. **Challenge: Collect 25,000,000,000 Pollen From The Wattle Field. Other Secret Locations wip